The Tale of a Theif
by Tijiya
Summary: We all know he was the infamous Youko Kurama, however, what did he do to aquire that name? Where did 'Youko' come from? How did he meet Kuronue? Most importantly, why did he become a theif and killer? If you want to know, then come and listen to his tale.
1. Chapter 1

The pale moonlight shone down upon two quickly moving figures, one cloaked in black the other in silver. The first spotted the thick foliage and grinned, momentarily forgetting he was leading himself into his enemy's element. Karasu, as the black figure was called, leapt from tree to tree with practiced ease. He mentally cursed as a tree branch came to life and tried to grab his leg, an unseen bomb blasted the branch away.

"You're going to have to do better than that," he grinned as he continued making his way deeper into the dense forest. Golden eyes narrowed as the second, known as Kurama, growled. He coaxed a few more tree branches from their slumber to attempt and trap Karasu, he was not about to let him get away. Each attempt was blasted by a bomb of Karasu's making, after each failed attempt he would taunt the young kitsune and laugh. "Come now kit, do you really think you're strong enough to deal with me?"

"I am no kit!" Kurama snapped. A long spear-like branch imbedded itself into Karasu's leg sending him plummeting to the ground. He landed with a loud grunt and pulled the branch out of his leg, ignoring the pain that shot up and down the injured appendage. Kurama towered over the injured youkai, golden eyes boring down upon him. His chest heaved as he caught his breath, deciding whether or not to spare the council the torment of listening to Karasu's lies. However, the decision had already been made for him. He had been ordered to bring said youkai in alive, battered if necessary, but alive none the less. "You are lucky to be spared my wrath," he said in a haughty tone as he manipulated a few branches to bind Karasu's hands behind his back.

Karasu glared at the proud kitsune as he was led back through the forest, knowing just where they were going. This kit would have to be knocked down a few bars; he had become far too cocky since being instated as one of the royal guard. Kurama was trusted by many in the Makai, but one day his true colors would shine through. He was, after all, a kitsune. They were proud, conniving creatures, not to be trusted by anyone…not even their own kind.

His uniform was silver; the top clung to his upper body, but also served as armor despite its frail look. The pants fit much looser than the top, however provided much less armor than the top. For a young kitsune he was very skilled, no one had expected any less from him. He always showed great promise for his future, constantly a few steps ahead for his age. He was a brilliant strategist, always seeming to plan two steps ahead of his opponent. One day he could become a war general or something that would play off of his unique strategy techniques.

Many youkai glared at Karasu as Kurama led him through the town to the castle, where he would undoubtedly be put in a cell to await his trial. If you asked Kurama, he thought the criminal didn't deserve a trial and should be sent straight to his death. Things did not work that way, however, and the criminal would get a trial.

"One of these days Kurama," Karasu swore under his breath. "One of these days you will be on the other side of the law, you will be the one hunted, the one hated." Kurama simply laughed in amusement at Karasu's words.

"The day that happens is the day I side with a thief," he glowered. They passed the guards and entered the castle; it was luxurious as was expected for a lord and lady. Being part of the royal guard, his room was just as grand. He led Karasu away from the brightly lit foyer to the gloomier part of the castle, the walls made of stone, and the hallway was lit only by the torches strategically placed on the walls. He opened one of the wooden doors and thrust Karasu through the opening before closing it, allowing the barrier to surround the door once more.

The plants around Karasu's wrists fell to the ground becoming innocent branches. Kurama chuckled as Karasu attempted to blast the door open, as he had last time. The door remained unaffected by the blast, causing the crow youkai to scowl.

"It's useless; these wards were made just for you. Wouldn't want you to skip your trial again, the council has been so eager to see you." With that he walked off, the curses rolling off of Karasu's tongue became a distant noise as he left the gloomy area behind.

'Don't underestimate me Kurama,' he thought sourly.

**T.T.O.A.T.**

Kurama stifled a yawn as Korowai, the current lord of the lands, went on and on about how grateful he was that Karasu was once again no threat to his people. Like a good guard he stood in place, refusing to let Korowai see his exhaustion.

"Yes, you are showing much promise for one your age," Korowai smiled. He was a great leader, in Kurama's opinion, if not a bit on the too gentle side. He was too lenient with quite a few things, that being his only downfall if not his largest. He wasn't a young lord like Lord Makuro or Lord Raizen; both were newly instated in power. But his wisdom rivaled theirs beyond their years.

His skin tone was far darker than most in the castle save for his young daughter, his pointed ears jutted out past the back of his head a few inches. His black hair was kept back in a tie most of the time and African-looking markings adorned his body. His long black tail swept along the ground and he wore formal robes. "Go now, sleep, you deserve your rest." That said, Kurama bowed mentally thanking him, and left.

Once out of the throne room his shoulders slumped as he leaned against the wall for a moment. He closed his eyes re-playing the whole chase out in his mind, what could he have done to capture Karasu quicker? His first mistake was letting the crow be able to see the branch come for him. Kurama then shook his head and opened his eyes, why worry about it? He'd not need to capture Karasu again; there was no way that youkai would get around the wards placed around his cell.

He thought for a moment that he should go to the kitchens and see what he could get to eat, but decided against it in favor of sleep. He could barely keep his eyes open, yes; sleep would do him a whole lot of good.

He opened a door to his left and walked into a long hallway decorated in gold's and reds, many doors lined both walls. He walked past the first six before going into the seventh door on his right and going in. The room was spacious, the large empty part of it he preferred to use for meditation. Much like the hallway, gold's and reds adorned the room. On a lone chair rested his armor and sword, ready for an emergency at any time day or night.

It was made from mail crafted so fine that it almost looked like heavy cloth, both shirt and pants. The head piece was a fine piece of work just as the body armor, however was crafted from the same youkai that forged his sword. There were two holes in the top, just large enough for his fox ears to poke through comfortably. The sword was strong, however had not seen too many battles at his hand. Though it was damn near indestructible and would slice a head off cleanly, Kurama still preferred using his own weapons. However, he would still bring it along with him just in case he ran out of energy and needed it in a tight spot.

He peeled off his top, yawning widely as he placed it on the arm of the chair. His muscles protested as he continued to move about, first it was training, then sparing, finally the chase; all his body wanted to do was drop. Normally he would meditate before sleeping, but he decided to forego it, he was too exhausted.

Without another thought Kurama climbed into bed and slipped under the covers, curling up he finally allowed sleep to claim him.

**T.T.O.A.T.**

**Comments are very much appreciated, questions are welcomed, constructive critisism welcomed, flames ignored.**

**Yu Yu Hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi**


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't take him long to register something was wrong when the warning bell sounded; its loud ring thundered through the castle startling its occupants awake. Kurama stumbled out of bed and rushed over to the chair; he put his armor on in a rush and grabbed his sword, deciding to do without his helmet. As he rushed out of his room he saw that many of the others were doing the same, a few were pulling on their armor while going out their doors.

Their chief leader was waiting for them in the foyer, his expression set in a grim line. He looked to them, his arms folded behind his back.

"Karasu has escaped somehow; he has freed a few of the other prisoners as well. Go find the prisoners and bring them back before anything happens to innocent lives!" He ordered, with that they rushed out of the castle to do as told. "Kurama," he beckoned the kitsune over to him. "Karasu hasn't left the castle; I think he may intend to kill Lord Korowai and Little Lady Mai. I have already warned them through telepathy, they should be headed to the underground tunnels now. I want you to get Karasu at all costs, don't let anything stop you!"

"Yes sir!" Kurama bowed before running off towards the royal chambers. No doubt Karasu would head there first, but he'd probably hidden himself near the area since the warning bell had rung. His bare feet padded across the wooden floor quietly, if anything would give him away; however, it was the clinking of his armor against the sheath of his sword.

A familiar chuckle reached his sensitive hearing, causing him to stop. His ears swiveled in the direction the sound came from as a threatening growl spilt from his lips.

"Eager to play our little game again Kurama?" Karasu taunted. Kurama looked around, but was unable to locate him. "What do you say we up the stakes this time? I will give you thirty minutes to find me, if you don't this little girl here dies."

"You bastard," Kurama growled. "She's just a little girl!"

"I fail to see your point. I am a criminal, I use whoever to get my way, and I kill whoever is in my way. Twenty-nine minutes now, best hurry if you value her life." Kurama growled as he began his search, he wasn't about to let her die, not if he could help it. It was his job to protect the royal family and protect them he will. Karasu had forgotten something of importance; people aren't the only witnesses around. Within ten minutes he had gotten enough information to know exactly where Karasu was holding Little Lady Mai captive.

He went back down to the foyer and into the hallway that led to his room; Karasu was in the place Kurama would have undoubtedly looked last. He slowly opened the door to his room, the torches within had all been extinguished. He could see two outlines, one large and one small. As he walked into the room, the door was slammed shut behind him. His golden eyes glowed in the darkness; even the curtains had been drawn over the window so not even the moonlight could shine through.

"Well done Kurama, you came sooner than expected," Karasu grinned.

"Let Lady Mai go," Kurama growled.

"Oh don't worry; I'll let her go…that is, if you can kill me before I kill you." Kurama drew his sword; unfortunately Karasu had the upper hand this time. He could see in the dark far better than Kurama, also being cloaked completely in black helped with blending in.

Kurama waited patiently, though he could not see half as well in the dark as Karasu, his hearing was far better. He closed his eyes as he waited for Karasu to move, finally he heard him move from behind. Wanted alive be damned, Karasu was going to die! He spun around and drove his sword through the crows gut. However, it was not Karasu's cry of pain that he heard.

His door swung open, letting the light from the torches in the hall to flood into the dark room. Kurama's heart practically stopped as he dropped the sword as if he had been scorched.

"Mai…my little Mai," Lord Korowai sobbed as he moved closer to the small form of his daughter. The little girl was covered in her own blood, her eyes frozen open in fear. Kurama only stood, frozen in absolute shock. "What have you done? Why?" His tongue fell silent, not able to even form a word or sentence in his defense. The crimson blood that ran from her gapping wound covered his sword and hands, accusing eyes of rage finally were turned on him. "Seize him," Korowai ordered.

Those words seemed to have woken Kurama up from whatever trance he had been in, all he knew now was he had to get away. He dodged two attempts to grab him, though he wanted to explain what had happened, he doubted anyone would listen. He had broken his vow to protect the royal family that alone spelt certain death.

He climbed out the open window, no doubt the same way Karasu had gone. The moment his feet touched the ground he ran out of the castle grounds, desperately trying to get away from the guards that pursued him. He leapt over the gate with relative ease and continued to run, not once daring to look back.

He ran through the middle of the village, not noticing the black shadow on the rooftops until it came to run beside him.

"What does it feel like to be running for your life?" Karasu smirked. Kurama growled and swiped at him with his claws, his eyes showing only pure hatred. "Easy now," he said as he dodged the claws. "It wasn't I who killed her. If you had opened your senses you would have noticed she was behind you, not me." While Karasu had a point, Kurama didn't want to hear it. He bent down and grabbed a few blades of grass, instantly forming it into a sword. He slashed at Karasu, only managing to leave a shallow cut on his stomach. "Really, if that is all you have then I'm going to have to find a decent fight elsewhere." Kurama growled, his hatred fueling his attacks as he slashed blindly. Karasu was able to dodge him, obviously becoming bored. Finally he leapt into the air, striking the back of Kurama's head with his foot. Kurama fell to the ground in a heap, breathing heavily as he stood up. Both turned their heads when the shouts of the guards were heard, if they continued to fight then they'd both be caught. "Good-bye Kurama, I do hope you live to see another day." By the sound of his tone, Kurama highly doubted he meant it.

Deciding standing around was only going to get him killed; he began to run into the forest. Hopefully he could find somewhere to hide till morning, and then he'd go further away. His heart was thundering in his ears, he was almost certain that everyone within three mile radius could hear it. Never had he been the one hunted before, always the hunter. He decided he didn't like it.

Once deep within the forest he leapt into a high tree, it would have to do for now. He doubted that they would go this far in the forest, not even he had been in this far until now. For the remainder of the night sleep was a stranger to him, worried about being struck down while he slept.

**T.T.O.A.T.**

**Comments are very much appreciated, questions are welcomed, constructive critisism welcomed, flames ignored.**

**Yu Yu Hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi**


	3. Chapter 3

The bright rays of the morning sun hadn't come soon enough for his liking. Kurama dunked his head into the cold stream and washed his hands of the blood that had stained them. He then proceeded to move further away from the castle, not wanting to find out if the guards had decided to look deeper within the forest. No doubt word had spread across the village that he was a betrayer and was to be killed on sight so going back for supplies was out of the question, on top of that he had no gold on him to spend anyway. How does one go from top to rock bottom in no time flat? It hardly seemed fair.

He traveled at his own leisurely pace, remembering that there was a village not to far from the forests south edge. The sun rays poked through the canopy of leaves above his head, he looked like he'd been tossed to hell hounds no doubt. The flowers practically sang; the plant life was thriving well because of the frequent rain they had been getting as of late.

As the day wore on the mail he wore became heavier and hotter, the sun was very unforgiving. He almost felt like he was in an oven, mail did not breathe well at all. Finally he was left with a choice, either take off the armor or roast like a duck on a spit. Kurama decided to simply take the armor off, word had probably reached the other village anyway. If they saw him in that armor he'd probably be captured and carted off to Lord Korowai before he could even blink. He would rather not take that chance and do with less armor. He quickly peeled off the heavy armor and hid it in a bush deciding it'd do no good to leave it out in the open perchance he was being followed. He also took off his shirt because it bore Lord Korowai's royal symbol. He felt almost ridiculous, being clad in only a pair of pants. Yes, this was certainly rock bottom and he hated every minute of it.

'If I ever see Karasu again, I will make him pay,' he swore to himself as he continued to his destination. His stomach growled in hunger, demanding it be fed, unfortunately he had no food to sate his hunger. He could look for berries or something, but a lot of the wild berries that grew were either poisonous or would bite back. It wasn't fun to eat something that could bite you, not to mention hard.

The day wore on further, along with his patience. His matted tail swished back and forth irritably, his eyes not betraying the frustration he was feeling. Had he been paying attention he would have noticed the vine tied in a circle, placed right in the middle of his path. However, he wasn't and ended upside down before he knew what had happened. Two sounds of childish laughter reached him as two small children jumped into sight, obviously pleased with their catch. Kurama, however, was far from pleased.

"We caught you, we caught you!" they repeated in a sing-song chant as they bounced around beneath his head. Kurama crossed his arms and glared down at the two children.

"Cut me down," he demanded. The two children stopped laughing and bouncing around when they heard the sternness in his tone.

"But we caught you! We have to show our daddy before we can!" the youngest grinned, showing off the fact he had a missing tooth.

"I don't have time to deal with childish antics, cut me down now!" The older girl, though by a year, sniffled as her eyes watered.

'Oh no,' Kurama thought as his eyes hardened knowing what was going to come next. The girl opened her mouth in a loud wail, not happy at all with him.

"You made her cry!" The boy accused and tried to look tough. Kurama didn't reply, instead flattened his ears to his skull in an attempt to drown out the crying sound. "Good boys aren't supposed to make girls cry, my daddy said so! That means you're a mean boy, now say sorry," the boy demanded.

'Is he serious?' Kurama couldn't help but think. When Kurama didn't apologize the little boy was obviously displeased.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yes I heard you," Kurama sighed. "I doubt you'd be acting so tough if I were on the ground, now would you?"

"Yes I would!" The boy said with confidence and crossed his arms.

"Then cut me down and we'll see."

"No." Kurama almost growled in frustration, but kept what little patience he had instead.

"Milana, what is wrong my daughter?" A burly man came into the small clearing with an armful of wood. He was a large man, a few heads taller than Kurama if he had to guess. Despite his rough appearance, he spoke with such softness. His black hair was cut short; his bangs fell into his amethyst eyes. Milana ran over to her father and cried into his leg.

"Our prey made her cry!" the boy cried out. The man put the wood on the ground and walked over to where Kurama hung, still steaming.

"Hm, and why have you made her cry?"

"I simply told them to cut me down," Kurama huffed.

"No, he yelled it!" The boy corrected. "He wouldn't apologize to Milana either."

"I don't have time for this, cut me down so I may be on my way." How he hated repeating himself, but these children just weren't listening. Hopefully, who he assumed to be their father, would cut him down.

"Keep calm, they were simply practicing their hunting skills," the man said as he proceeded to get Kurama down.

"It was an unneeded inconvenience," Kurama almost snapped.

"They are children; surely you can forgive them of that." Kurama didn't reply, instead waited patiently as the knot was undone. He fell to the ground in an undignified heap causing both children to erupt with laughter. "Where are you off to?"

"The village on the south end of the forests edge," he replied gruffly.

"You are in luck then, it is not far from here. If you rest the night and awake at first sun, you should be there by noon."

"Thank you," Kurama said and began walking off. Milana whispered something to her father before the man beckoned Kurama to stop.

"Why don't you stay the night with my family? The forest can be unforgiving at night, especially so near the town. I live not far from here, I go to the town to trade the goods my mate makes. I can take you down in the morning when I go," the man offered.

"I can not burden you with my presence."

"It would be no problem, really. We don't get visitors often and my mate loves to have company over, she would be pleased if you spent the night with us. Do not worry; there will be enough food to go around." Kurama thought for a moment, the man did look sincere and he could not sense any ill intentions.

"Very well, I thank you for your hospitality."

"I am Hono Hikari," the man introduced himself. "This is my son Daike and my daughter Milana."

"I am…" he paused. He couldn't very well use his given name, not so close to Lord Korowai's castle. "…Youko, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"As is you," Hono smiled. "Well then, let's be off!" He gathered the wood in his arms and led the trio to the house; the sweet aroma of salmon was thick in the air as they neared the humble home. "Akai my mate, we have company tonight!" Hono announced as they entered his home.

"We do?" Akai replied, her voice light and pleasant. She came out from her hidden corner to meet their guest. She was small and frail looking compared to Hono, her ears were obviously far from normal. They were an aqua color, looking almost like a fish's fin. Three pale yellow dots were under each eye giving her an exotic look, her pale pink hair was tied at the base of her neck.

"This is Youko, our guest."

"It is nice to meet you Youko; I am Akai, mate of Hono."

"It is a pleasure," Kurama said. Akai studied him for a moment with an odd look on her face, as if trying to remember if she had seen him before. Kurama's blood ran cold as he hoped she didn't recognize him. The look passed, replaced instead with a smile making him want to sigh in relief. She then went to finish cooking the meal, however she was still unsure.

Kurama kept his guard up the rest of the night. Though the talk was light and the company pleasant, he couldn't bring himself to relax nor did he really try. Right now he was still in danger and wouldn't relax until he was out of it. They attempted to bring him into conversation, asking him where he was from, what he did for a living, and so on. He avoided each question he thought too confidential with practiced ease and began to ask them questions, if only to keep the spotlight away from him.

The conversation eventually turned to the children, who were more than happy to talk about every little thing they did. They also wasted no time in telling the tale of how they caught their 'prey'. Akai thought it very amusing, she giggled behind her hand as her eyes sparkled with mirth.

In time the meal was cleaned up and the children sent off to bed. Hono and Kurama sat by the fire as Akai tucked the children in for the night before going to bed herself.

"Have you heard the news from the northern village?" Hono questioned.

"No, I haven't," Kurama replied, acting interested. He had a good guess what the news was, he just hoped he was wrong.

"One of the royal guards betrayed them; he killed Lady Mai just last night. There is a reward for his head, the price is unknown, but undoubtedly a hefty price. I assume bounty hunters are going nuts to have this youkai's head. What's also is he's worth more dead than he is alive, believe it or not." Kurama became very quiet, how he hated being right sometimes. So now there was a bounty on his head, isn't that just peachy? Damn it all, the next time he runs across Karasu the crow is dead on the spot!

"That's some news," Kurama said.

"Aye, it is. Almost makes me pity the man, he should turn himself in now and spare himself the trouble of running." They fell silent for a while before Hono changed the subject. Finally they bade each other good night and let sleep claim them. Kurama's dreams were plagued by the dying image of little Lady Mai.

**T.T.O.A.T.**

**Comments are very much appreciated, questions are welcomed, constructive critisism welcomed, flames ignored.**

**Yu Yu Hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi**


	4. Chapter 4

The sun was barely over the eastern hills when Kurama was gently shaken awake. Hono greeted him with a warm smile telling him it was time to rise. They had a small breakfast of biscuits and fruit before Hono bid his mate farewell and kissed his still sleeping children on the forehead.

Once the trading goods were packed and shouldered, the two men began their trek to the town. Kurama had never felt more like a pack mule than he did now with the large pack upon his back. If this was only half of the goods Hono carried to the town, then the man was stronger than he was letting on. Kurama's normally perk ears were unusually droopy, his eyes glued to the path he walked on.

Though he looked as if he were simply staring off into space, the wheels in his mind were rapidly turning. Once he got into town what would he do? He had no gold to get supplies with nor did he have housing. The only thing he owned now was the pants he wore, not something to be proud about.

Since 'if worse come to worse' has already passed, he would have to resort to stealing the gold he needed to purchase a few items. Lord, his mother would kill him if she were still alive. He could almost hear her screeching now imagining her backing him against a wall, her tail swishing angrily.

'_Kurama! I taught you better than that, what in the seven levels of Makai would posses you to steal? Have I taught you nothing?' _

Needless to say, it wasn't a pretty picture. The female kitsune had been a gorgeous one, many female youkai were jealous of her looks. Her silver hair fell past her waist, her tail was always prim looking, not a hair out of place on either tail nor head. She held herself with pride and grace, her movements reminding him of water. Her golden eyes were always soft and kind, but sparked a raging fire when she was mad. Her touch was as soft as a feather; he could remember the feel of her hands when she would clean his scrapes and cuts. He could remember when she used to ruffle his mop of silver hair lovingly or when she would embrace him. Her voice was melodic, he could faintly remember the lullaby she would sing to him at night and when nightmares plagued his dreams.

Not only was she pretty, but she was smart as well. Not once could his father pull the wool over her eyes, so to speak. She had been gentle and kind, always seeming to know when something was wrong. However, once she had been set off run for the hills, the woman had a temper unlike any other. Not many were stupid enough to set her off…besides his father that is. She was one of a kind, many had respected her.

"So," Hono interrupted his thoughts. "What business have you in the town anyhow?"

"I'm going to gather supplies, I'm just a simple traveler," Kurama lied through his teeth. He was slightly surprised how easily the words had come out, even more so that Hono had believed him.

"Ah, can't stay put eh?" Hono chuckled. "I used to be the same way, but once I met Akai I couldn't bear to leave her. My father used to say; once you find someone worthwhile don't let them slip away or you'll come to regret it." Kurama nodded his head, filing away those words for later reference if he ever needed such a…lovey dovey line.

A small flare of youki made Kurama stop and stiffen, his ears swiveled around listening for anything out of place. It must be a bounty hunter; the youki was coming closer at an alarmingly quick rate. He had endangered Hono and his family just by being around them, a bounty hunter would see their housing him as treason whether or not they knew.

"Forgive me Hono," Kurama spoke suddenly as he placed the pack on the ground. "I have placed you and your family in danger just by staying with you. Take your family, hide for now; you will not be worth their trouble. Return to your home in a weeks time, they will have stopped looking for you by then."

"Who are you really Youko?" Hono questioned. Kurama looked at Hono, something unknown flashed within the golden orbs.

"I thank you for your hospitality; I hope I can one day re-pay you for your kindness. Now go! You have a family to protect!" Kurama barked before running off in a completely different direction than they had been heading. Off of the path, the foliage was thick and dark. The plants seemed to be alive, throbbing with dark energy. The only time plants become possessed by such dark energy is when youkai are frequently murdered and buried in the area. Obviously this was the case as a root twisted around Kurama's leg causing him to crash ungracefully to the ground.

'How did they find me so quickly?' He thought furiously as he clawed at the root clutching onto his leg. He tried to coax it to let go, but the dark energy within the root refused to listen to him. The closer the youki got, the more panicked he became. His heart pounded against his chest, his breathing became quickened, and his eyes constantly darted around trying to figure out where the youkai would come from. He clawed and pulled and bit at the root, but it refused to let go, tightening if anything. He tried to pull his other leg away as a root tried to bind that as well, however his efforts were in vain.

Before he knew what was going on the roots were pulling him to god only knew where! He dug his claws into the ground, trying to keep from being pulled into possible oblivion. Two more roots shot up and tied his arms to his sides, effectively pinning them in place. The last one wound around his mouth making it impossible to talk, scream, or anything of the sort. He could only watch in horror as he was dragged off by the evil plants; not knowing if he would survive.

He was pulled into the hallow of a large tree, two bushes moved to cover the hallow so he could not be seen. Was this the hunters plan? Now he was to await his imminent death? Suddenly, Kurama felt exhausted as all of his energy was drained right from him. God, could this get any worse?

'Apparently it can,' he thought as he sensed the youkai near the place he was trapped. Kurama closed his eyes and awaited the killing blow; hopefully the hunter would just kill him quickly and be done with it. However, the blow never came. The youkai seemed to sigh as he turned around and left the same way he came. This had Kurama completely baffled, didn't the hunter sense him? The roots loosened their grip on the kitsune and he was able to free himself of his bindings. In the corner of the trees hallow, Kurama saw, was a deep purple plant with white flowers. He got a closer look at the flowers; inside they held orange pollen. Nothing else around him could have drained away his energy so quickly…wait that must have been why the hunter didn't find him! His energy was no higher than a kit at the current moment.

Kurama stood and began to walk away from the tree, but was over come by a bought of dizziness. He placed a hand against his head as he steadied himself, cursing inwardly.

'I'm lost, I have next to no energy, and bounty hunters are in the forest! This is just freaking great!' he growled. Going against his protesting body, he continued to move in the direction he hoped would lead to the town. Staying in the immediate area would only get him found and killed, not something he wanted to happen.

As Kurama walked he began plotting various tortures to induce upon the crow that had caused his situation. If he ever found Karasu, the youkai will wish he were never born.

**T.T.O.A.T.**

**Comments are very much appreciated, questions are welcomed, constructive critisism welcomed, flames ignored.**

**Yu Yu Hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi**


	5. Chapter 5

The town was most always buzzing with activity, starting in the wee hours of the morning and ending long after the sun had set. Traders came from many different towns, some coming so far as from different lands, just to sell or trade their goods. Up in Kasagi's lands they were famous for their succulent spiced meats and fish. There in Korowai's lands they were famous for their fine silks, the finest out of them all. They were stitched with intricate designs; the patterns were complex and looked fit for royalty.

The scent of the spiced meats teased the bat youkai as he passed through the trading area; he would pick a few up later for dinner. He was intent on getting his craved sweet treat that came from Moronin's lands only once in a while. Honeyed Melon was very sweet; it was quite a treat for someone in Korowai's lands.

The eagle spotted the bat before he had even neared the stand, by the time he had arrived the merchant had the honeyed melon wrapped up and ready.

"Yeh know the price Kuronue," the youkai smirked.

"Have I become that predictable?" Kuronue questioned as he put a few gold pieces into the youkai's waiting hand.

"Every time I come to dese lands you make a beeline for me stand," she laughed. "You den ask me ''ave I become dat predictable'? Man, you 'ave lost yer touch!"

"Ha ha ha," Kuronue drawled. "Glad to see I am still a source of amusement to you." He took the package of his sweet treat from her and, after a quick farewell, went back the way he came.

Kuronue was your normal run of the mill thief, he could rob you blind while you stood out in a crowd in the daylight and you wouldn't even know it until it was done. However, as skilled as he was he had one minor downfall. He could get in a house well enough, but ended up tripping every alarm on the way out. The silent thief, Kuronue is not. Despite that fact, however, he managed to get away with it. He had a small fortune stashed away somewhere, rumor was it was enough to last him for five centuries straight.

Being such a successful thief he was constantly aware of his surroundings, especially when someone was trying to rob him. Keyword being: 'trying'. He caught the youkai by the wrist and dragged the sorry soul, that dared try to take his gold pouch, away. Kuronue slammed the youkai against a tree and put his package down. He crossed his arms and looked down at the kitsune that was about three heads or so shorter than himself.

The kit was scrawny though muscle definition was definitely noticeable due to his lack of a shirt. The youthfulness in the Kitsune's face showed he wasn't quite grown yet, probably just barely out of puberty. His ears were large, though he'd probably grow to be taller than he was now. His golden eyes, though tired, showed a certain degree of defiance. The kit also looked like he'd been run through hell twice and was spat back out before being mobbed by hell hounds, yes, the kit looked that bad.

"Look kit," Kuronue sighed; his previous anger slowly ebbed away. A growl tore through the Kitsune's throat as his eyes narrowed.

"I am not a kit!" the kitsune snapped.

"Fine then, look _kitsune_, any other day I would have given you a good beating. However, it looks as if someone has beaten me to the punch. So, because I'm in a gracious mood, I'm going to forget this ever happened." Kuronue wondered why he was even being so gracious, probably because he'd been in that spot himself before. He stopped and motioned to the package still on the ground. The kitsune had to have smelled the melon for his nose was twitching every so often. "Go ahead, you may have it," Kuronue said before finally walking off.

He should have taught the kid a lesson while he had the chance. He sighed as he walked back into town intent on getting more of the honeyed melon. Magarine, the merchant, eyed him suspiciously as he came up to her stand with the gold ready in his hand.

"Already eat it eh?" she chuckled.

"No, I let some kit have it." Magarine raised an eyebrow as she packaged some more of the sweet treat.

"Yeh bein' unusually giving today," she noted as she took her gold and passed him the package for the second time that day.

"The kid looked down on his luck," Kuronue grunted. "Snot nosed brat tried to steal from me," he added under his breath. Magarine, however, began to laugh. "What the hell is so funny?" he snapped.

"A kid tried to steal from yeh? Honestly?"

"Yes!"

"How old was the kid?" she questioned.

"Hm, can't tell really. Though he looked just barely out of puberty, a bit too much on the short side to be a full grown silver." Kuronue shrugged casually as he ate a piece of melon.

"He was a silver kitsune?" Magarine gasped.

"Yeah," he said. Before he even raised another bite to his lips, Magarine had closed her stand, packed up the goods, and pulled him off to her tent causing him to drop the piece of melon that he had been about to eat. "What is this all about?" he demanded as he was pushed into a large purple chair. She waved her taloned hand dismissing the question. She was a beautiful young youkai, if not a bit on the strange side. Her brown and black wings were attached directly to her underarms, not matter how many times she would tell people no, they still thought she could fly. Her skin was a light chocolate color, different black markings adorned her youthful face. Her ears were pointed with feathers protruding out from them. Her hair came to about mid-back and was normally kept back in a braid. Her feet resembled a birds own talons, she adorned no shoes for none would fit such a strange foot shape. The most interesting thing about her, though, was her accent.

"How did yeh know he was a silver?" She questioned.

"His hair and tail were silver, that's usually how you tell. His ears though were a grey color, could fool someone into thinking he was a grey. What the hell is so important about a silver?"

"Dey be cleaver creatures, dey can dis-alarm a whole complex without bein' detected. On top of all dis dey have beautiful coats in deir true form, dey are rare." Kuronue sat in the chair silent as the cogs in his head turned.

"So, they could be perfect thieves right?"

"If dat what dey choose to do," she replied. "What are yeh planning yeh sneaky bat?" she grinned as she leaned forward over the table. If Kuronue had a plan, it was likely to be good.

"I'm going to 'help' a kid who's down on his luck," he replied with a dark smirk.

**T.T.O.A.T.**

**Comments are very much appreciated, questions are welcomed, constructive critisism welcomed, flames ignored.**

**Yu Yu Hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi**


	6. Chapter 6

Dark clouds bearing the promise of heavy rain covered the early morning sky blocking the sun completely from view. The whole valley was cast in shadows and the animals stayed within their homes knowing the clouds would open their rainy gates. Sure enough, by mid-morning the rain came down in heavy buckets. The traders opened shop within their tents, but customers were in short supply during this heavy rain. Unfortunately those who were caught out in it resembled drowned rats in appearance and mood.

Kurama was one of the unfortunate souls to be out in the downpour. His hair and tail was caked with mud and leaves; the color of his pants was no longer distinguishable. The dirt that had been layer on his skin turned to mud in the rain and dripped down his chest and arms.

He lay in wait behind a stack of empty barrels hoping that some youkai would pass by with a gold pouch attached to their hip. Unfortunately he had no such luck. Only a few passed by, but he either could not see the pouch or they were accompanied by a friend. He had played with the idea of stealing the food directly, but since the traders and merchants were inside their tents or stores that would only make it far more difficult. He'd rather not chance it. His stomach grumbled loudly as noon came around, he had not eaten since he had tried to steal from that bat youkai. That had been a few days ago so he was beginning to strongly consider stealing some bread instead of waste time trying to steal the gold to purchase it.

Kurama moved from his hiding place and made his way to the bakery and went inside. The smell of fresh baked bread rushed to meet him as he stepped through the door. The baker shifted his eyes to Kurama momentarily before returning his attention to his previous customer. He didn't look when the door opened again as someone else sought shelter from the biting rain.

'His attention is to that man, it's now or never,' he thought to himself as he eyed the loaf of bread he intended on stealing. He reached out his hand to snatch his would-be meal, his heart pounding for fear of being caught. Just as he was about to take it and bolt, the bakers deep voice stopped him.

"What are you doing boy?" the baker questioned. He recognized the look of hunger and desperation on Kurama's face; he didn't take kindly to thieves. Kurama froze resembling a deer caught in headlights as his heart pounded faster. His ears flattened to his skull as he thought of what to do. He wanted the bread, but he was caught. At the moment he wanted the food more than he cared about the punishment. So he grabbed the loaf and darted off through the door; the baker followed suit cursing the entire time.

Kurama leapt over the stack of barrels and kicked them in the baker's direction, hoping to slow him down. To his luck it worked. He ran off into the forest and didn't stop until he was certain he was no longer being chased. His chest heaved as he fought to catch his breath. He wouldn't be able to steal from that bakery again.

He jumped into a tree and ate the bread, saving any wouldn't work. The rain would drench whatever was left because he had no dry place to keep it. As he finished off the last of the bread he looked out at the town. He would have to stay away for a little while, no doubt the baker told everyone about the thief that stole from him. Even though he made bread by the dozen each day and could easily replace the one, he would cause a ruckus just over one loaf of bread.

Kurama sighed and leaned back against the trunk of the tree. He was supposed to only be here a short while to gather supplies so he could travel to a town further away from Korowai's castle. The further he got, the better off he'd be.

Unfortunately that's not how everything was playing out. He was striving just to get food once a day! Getting supplies for a two week travel would undoubtedly be ten times harder. He also needed new clothing, or, at least, a new pair of pants.

Kurama closed his eyes and listened to the rain, he almost fell out of the tree when a gust of wind caught him by surprise.

'Doesn't this day just keep getting better and better?' he scowled. Deciding the ground was probably safer than the air, he jumped down clumsily from the branch. 'I need to escape this weather!' The wind bit at his wet form harshly. He stumbled as his head spun unexpectedly. That had happened twice before earlier, but he recovered quickly each time. He shook it off and began to search for some sort of shelter where he could wait out the rain. He already knew there were no caves nearby, having already checked the day before. This forced him to travel to town once more, this time more cautiously. He almost cried out for joy when he saw a covered wagon off to the side, seemingly abandoned. He looked around for anyone then inside the wagon. Nothing, it was completely bare. He climbed inside and curled up, happy to escape the harsh weather. The wagon rocked a bit due to the wind, but nothing more.

Kurama listened to the wind and rain, it was almost melodic. His eyes became heavy and his ears drooped. Finally, after fighting against it, he let sleep claim him.

**T.T.O.A.T.**

He expected to awaken to yelling, or, perhaps, to a cold dark dungeon. However, it was neither of these he awoke to. Instead of being frozen to the tail he was very warm and comfortable, bordering on almost too hot. His muscles protested each time he attempted to even lift a finger. He groaned tiredly and opened his eyes before promptly shutting them.

'I'm no longer in the wagon,' he managed to process. He attempted to open his eyes a second time, this time succeeding. Yes, he was no longer in the cold, noisy wagon. Instead he was in a warm bed with the covers pulled up to his neck, a fire roared nearby.

"So you awaken yes?" Kurama shifted his eyes over to the old woman who shuffled into the room with a small bowl full of water. She removed the cloth already placed over his forehead and dipped it into the water and rung it out before re-placing it on his head. "You have slept for a good two days young man," she said.

"Two days?" he croaked out. His voice was dry and very hoarse, it almost didn't sound like his own. He looked over the old woman; her grey wings were folded against her back. Her white hair was bound in a thick braid that fell over her shoulder and her violet eyes regarded him with kindness.

"Found you in my old wagon I did. Cold, wet, and ill you were. Stay down," she urged when he attempted to sit up. "I will get you some medicine, make you feel better. Stay down," she repeated before leaving the room. Kurama did as told and stayed down, he sensed neither hostility nor ill intentions from the old woman. She returned with a cup full of god only knows what. He helped him sit up, which had been harder than the kitsune would have cared to admit, and made sure he drank the entire cups contents. The liquid had been very bitter and had gone down very thickly. "Good, it will do you good." She smiled as she placed the cup on the side table and felt his right cheek. "Still such a fever," she tutted. "What were you doing in the rain young man? Looking like you went through hell and back."

"There was no room at the inn," he replied. The old woman eyed him suspiciously.

"You are a traveler?"

"Yes." She looked at him many moments more, but prodded no further.

"Bartumus always has room, whether or not he says so. Next time you must badger him into giving you a room, lest you end up in rain like this again."

"Yes ma'am," Kurama said.

"Good. Now, I'm going to make you some broth and see if you can keep that down." She patted his arm that lay beneath the covers and left the room once more taking the empty cup with her.

As she started the broth, Kurama lay with his eyes closed. Her scent was thick in her dwelling; she must spend quite a bit of time indoors. Not unexpected seeing as she was an elder bat. However, her scent wasn't the only one he could find. A much younger bat he guessed, though the scent wasn't nearly as strong. The young bat probably came only once or twice a week if that. The scent almost seemed slightly familiar, but his mind was currently too fogged up to place it.

His right ear twitched, he could hear the old woman singing an old lullaby. As he listened something within him stirred. His mother used to sing that same lullaby to him when he was a young kit. He could imagine her in a rocking chair next to his bed, singing the lullaby to lull him off to sleep. She used to do it every night before…

His thoughts were interrupted as the old woman entered the room with a small bowl of broth in her hands. She placed the bowl on the small side table and helped him sit up and adjusted the pillows so he could lean against them. Though he knew he should be starving, the smell of the broth caused his stomach to churn. It figured. He was being offered food and he didn't think he could stomach it.

With a bit of urging from the old bat, he managed to get a few spoonfuls down. When he turned a faint green she knew to put the wooden trash bin next to the bed and hold back his hair. Once he was finished emptying his stomach she urged him to lie down again.

"Here, drink some water. It'll keep you from getting dehydrated," she said. He only took a few sips of the cool water. "Now sleep, you need rest." She passed her hand over his head and his eyes became very heavy. He wasn't certain if she did something or if he was simply tired, but he slipped off to sleep nonetheless.

**T.T.O.A.T.**

**Comments are very much appreciated, questions are welcomed, constructive critisism welcomed, flames ignored.**

**Yu Yu Hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi**


	7. Chapter 7

For a week Kurama remained confined to the bed, he wasn't aloud to even attempt getting out of bed until Grandma Kanade deemed him well. His fever jumped up and down, his symptoms messed with him just as much. Just when he thought he could keep some broth down, it decided to make a re-appearance half an hour later. Thus he went without much in his stomach for a few days because of this.

While laying in bed he tended to dwell on the fact that he had gotten sick at all, he hadn't come down with even a cough since he was a young thing. Of course, when she caught him dwelling on it, she'd scold him.

'Stop dwelling on it, you'll be sicker longer you will,' she would always say. Afterwards she would see to it that he drank all of the medicine, which tasted very bitter mind you. However, it did lift some of his worst symptoms and he'd be able to sleep for a while without trouble. For that he was grateful.

As the sun poured into the room Kurama waited a few moments before attempting to open his eyes. He expected his head to throb from the sunlight, but the headache never came. He sat up in bed easier than he had in days and was relieved to find that he didn't feel dizzy nor sick to his stomach. He stretched his arms above his head and groaned as something in his back popped. He didn't realize how stiff he had been while in that bed until now. He also realized that he was clothed in a white yukata, why he hadn't noticed that before he wasn't sure.

Though he felt much better, he was still weak and his throat was still a bit on the sore side. At the moment though he wasn't going to complain, all he cared about was that he was feeling better. He wandered out of the room and used his nose to locate Grandma Kanade.

"You're feeling better I see," she said with a smile as he entered the sitting room. She put aside the shirt she had been sewing and walked over to him. "Hm, no fever, not so pale anymore," she muttered as she looked him over. "Good. Now come, one more dose of medicine ought to make certain you don't have a re-lapse." She missed the look of disgust that crossed Kurama's face when she went into the kitchen. He followed, though reluctantly.

Kanade handed him the cup and made sure he drank it all, now that he had regained a sense of taste the medicine no longer tasted bitter. It was down right disgusting. He attempted to hide a disgusted look though did not succeed.

"Tastes worse now that your sense of taste has returned eh?" she chuckled. "Sit, I'm sure you can stomach some broth now." He did as told and watched the old woman cook. "So, what be your name?" she questioned.

"Youko," he replied roughly. He hated how rough his voice sounded because of his throat. Grandma Kanade did not turn around.

"What be your name?" she asked again, this time with a bit of a bite to her tone. Kurama was taken aback. Why didn't she believe him? Did he sound like he was lying?

"That is my name," he said firmly. He hoped he sounded convincing. The old woman did not speak for many moments; the silence that lapsed between them was unnerving. She poured the broth into a bowl and placed it before Kurama and told him to eat. She then returned to the sitting room. As he ate Kurama wandered off into thought. Did she believe him? She couldn't know who he was did she? Or was she a bounty hunter and was waiting for him to reveal his real name so she could kill him? Then again, why would she wait? She could have killed him when he was vulnerable.

Kanade returned to the room and stood near the table with her hands clasped behind her back. She studied him for many moments with a look that made his blood freeze.

"Stand," she ordered. He did as told with much suspicion, his gaze never wandered from her small form. "What is your name?" she asked yet again.

"I already told you, my name is Youko," he insisted.

"Yet again you lie."

"What makes you think so?" he questioned more harshly than intended.

"Your heart beat quickens when you lie. You're nervous, bridging panic, you seem like a caged animal that has been beaten several times," she said in an even tone. "What is your true name?" Kurama remained quiet for several moments pondering whether or not to reveal himself to a possible enemy. No, he would not. He remained silent.

"Hm, good," Kanade said suddenly, effectively throwing Kurama through a loop. The look on his face must have shown it for she chuckled. "You did not reveal your true name to me; you do have some sense after all."

"What are you talking about old woman?" he growled. However it was not as effective for his voice was still scratchy.

"Had I been interested in the bounty, the moment you revealed your name to me I would have all the proof I needed to have your head." Kurama reeled back and extended his claws, taking on a defensive position.

"Calm yourself, I have no interest in that bounty over your head. Had I been, I would have killed you the moment I figured out your true identity." Kurama was not at all calmed by her words.

"Why should I trust your words?"

"You are correct boy, you have no reason to. Words alone can not be trusted, especially not nowadays," she agreed. "Though I have not killed you have I?" Kurama's stance loosened, but he kept a good distance between Kanade and himself.

"If you know who I am, why have you not killed me?" he questioned.

"Because, not all things are as they seem," she replied. "Are they not?" Kurama continued to look at her warily, waiting for any signs of deception. He let his hands fall to his sides and stood up straight, though did not move any closer. She understood his wariness; he had every right to think her a hunter.

"Oi, Grandma! You here?" a voice called through the house.

"You're welcome to stay here," Kanade smiled before going to the sitting room where her guest was shouting from. Kurama remained in the kitchen, re-playing the conversation in his mind.

**T.T.O.A.T.**

"What be all this shouting about?" Kanade mock scolded her grandson with her hands on her hips.

"Hello Grandma," Kuronue grinned and kissed her on the cheek. "Magarine came with the other traders this time, she had this all ready for you," he informed Kanade as he handed her a small parcel.

"The next time you see the dear; tell her thank you for me."

"Yes grandma. So, who's here?" he asked upon smelling an unfamiliar youkai.

"I found a boy in my wagon a week ago, soaked to the bone and ill he was. He's doing much better today," she replied.

"Still taking in strays? What would grandfather say?" Kuronue teased. At this Kanade chuckled.

"I took you in did I not?" Kuronue placed a hand over his heart and pretended to look offended.

"Ouch, you wound me!"

"So, where you be hiding yourself?"

"Looking for a kitsune," Kuronue replied as he sat on a chair heavily.

"Mmm, a difficult task indeed. Why are you searching for a kitsune in the first place dear?" Kanade raised an eyebrow. Kuronue never did something without reason.

"Merely because the boy caught my interest," he put an extra emphasis on 'interest'. He would not say aloud his plans for the boy to Kanade with a guest around, within earshot or not. The sound of someone having a coughing fit brought his attention to the kitchen. He watched as Kanade shuffled into the kitchen, disappearing from his sight.

'Hm, maybe I should go see who her guest is,' he pondered. 'That youki is oddly familiar, where have I sensed it before?' Kuronue closed his eyes and tried to remember where he sensed that youki and who it had belonged to. Kanade poked her head around the corner and beckoned Kuronue to come into the kitchen and have some tea.

Kuronue stood and strode over to the kitchen entrance, but froze upon seeing who was seated at the table. He couldn't believe it; the kitsune he had been looking for had been at his grandmother's house the entire time! Currently, said kitsune was staring at the cough medicine that smelled worse than the previous medicine had tasted.

'Isn't that ironic,' Kuronue thought sourly as he sat down. Kuronue leaned back in his chair and studied the kitsune that sat before him. Kurama had not yet acknowledged Kuronue's presence. The kit looked worse than the last time Kuronue had seen him, but chalked it up to the fact that the kit had been ill. He didn't bother to hide his amusement as he watched Kurama down the cough medicine and grimaced at the taste.

When Kurama finally looked up he was highly surprised to be looking straight at the youkai he had attempted to steal from. The shock must have shown on his face because Kuronue chuckled.

"What's your name kid?" Kuronue asked. However, Kurama did not reply. "Where are you from?" Again, no response. "Hm, so now you're mute." Kurama growled, but a small coughing fit followed.

"That will only irritate your throat it will," Kanade scolded lightly as she placed a cup of tea before each man. She subtly thwacked Kuronue upside the head and gave him a scolding look. Kuronue turned an innocent 'what did I do?' look in her direction, one that she didn't buy for a second. He returned his attention to Kurama, who was suddenly very interested in the tea.

'I could have sworn I've seen this boy before,' he thought. He shook his head deciding it was highly unlikely. This kit was just that, a kit. He was small and scrawny; he still had yet to grow into his large ears! The royal guard wouldn't think of taking this little thing in, he didn't look like he could even protect himself! He was still a silver and still had a sense of strategy, Kuronue was determined to figure out just how strategic this boy was. Could he break through codes and dis-able alarms? 'I'll have to wait until he's fully recovered. Grandma would kill me if I tried anything beforehand.' He shuddered at the thought. As much as he loved her and vice versa, she could be a nasty thing when set off. 'Great,' he groaned inwardly. 'More waiting. I hate waiting, yet it seems like that's all I do lately.' He resisted the urge to bang his head on a hard structure.

**T.T.O.A.T.**

**Comments are very much appreciated, questions are welcomed, constructive critisism welcomed, flames ignored.**

**Yu Yu Hakusho (c) Yoshihiro Togashi**


End file.
